A Daiyokai's Consort
by Nightshadowv
Summary: In this time yokai live side by side with humans. To make the human feel safer about them they made it a rule to have a Consort by their side. This story is how Kagome deals with being one to none other than Sesshomaru.
1. Intro

A Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter one; Intro

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat on the roof of her three bedroom flat located near the middle of the city. The lights of all the buildings shined brightly as the black sky remained empty of stars. She gave a long sigh, "This is the time for Yokai to play." she thought as she watched a bunch of high school kids walk home from the nearby arcade. She smiled at them thinking about how nice it would be to do that. "No Kagome don't think about, there were never any if or maybe's for you." she said slapping her face to wake herself from the innocent thoughts that were not so for her. This was a new Era for human and Yokai alike to get along in peace without all the blood shed of the warring past. In this place it wasn't so strange to see a school run by yokai, or a hospital, there was fear at first when they had shown up. But there was a rule made by the yokai, that they would be in a pair with a human. This is how the Consort system was born, and the beginning of something no human had thought might happen. "I still wonder how it is I became a Consort for him. It isn't like I have anything special." Kagome thought as she made her hand glow faintly before it flicker out of existence.

The moment before the high school kid's left her sight she seen a low-level yokai following them. A frown crossed her small face as she stood up still watching where it was heading. A scream was all she needed as she jumped down to the sidewalk. No sound escaped her as she crossed the street hopping three fences on the way. The smell of blood greeted her as she found blood marks leading to an ally way. She let out a dry laugh, "How many times have I seen this one?" she thought as she moved in to the darkness. She let loose a bright blue colored light that she would hope would be mistaken for a flashlight. The yokai was an ugly thing that had grown after attacking two of the four kids in the group. She shook her head, "Ah even in a larger group you stupid kids would still have gotten attacked at this hour." she thought as the yokai turned its head.

"Hey what is a weakling like you doing to these kiddies?" she asked him with a slight laugh. This angered the yokai that was just like a spider.

"Rrraawww!" was its only answer as it jumped at her instead of attacking the still living kids wrapped up in silk. Kagome gave a slight yawn at this straight forwardness.

"So boring!" she complained as she moved swiftly behind the spider. The spider used this chance to trap her in a web as it shot a line of silk from its abdomen. A laugh could be heard as she grabs it swinging the big thing up in the air. It crashes to the ground with a loud thud as it breaks the concrete. Kagome drops the silk and moves in close smashing it with a bright pink light that purifies the yokai without much effort on her part.

She walked over to the two high school kids who were still in the spider silk. They passed out which helped her out a bit but made it harder to get them home. Sighing she cut them lose by bringing a small amount of power to her finger tips. She looked at them closely to see if the spider was really gone or just in another body. "I really hate spiders." she thought as she put a hand to both of them and used it to check their vitals. "Maybe I saved them in time." she thought as she pulled out a cellphone. She hit the one and talk as it called out to the one she needed to talk to.

* * *

"Hey...yea I know...uh huh yea sorry...could you stop yelling at me...what do you oh...that is not the point...sure whatever, now than could you send over the clean up crew." she said with a board tone that pissed the one on the other end off.

"Um...no I know the address its uh oh shut up and just use my GPS in my phone." she said hanging up the phone.

A black van showed up less than twenty minutes later where Kagome was standing next to two kids. Five men in black suites came up to her to find out what they needed to do.

"Alright the body is in the ally I put up a barrier around what is left. These two need to get home and there is a bunch of blood on the street that needs gone before more come to check it out." Kagome said before walking back home dressed in a light cotton dress still in her bare feet. When she go to the front of the building she found the bio-metrics scanner.

After walking up thirteen flights of steps she used another scanner to open the door. Her living room looked like it came out of a picture in a catalog, past the kitchen that was state of the art. And down the hallway past the bathroom that was sparkling clean. And in to the last bedroom on the right. She fell right in to bed not able to dwell on anything any longer.

* * *

The blare of a phone ringing none stop had her up and looking around. She pulled the cell off the cord and looked at it as it finished ringing. "50 missed calls..." she opened it up to see that all of them came from Sesshomaru. "Oh wow he called me even though he said he wouldn't talk to me until the first day of high school." she said in a sleep filled voice. She popped up the text screen on her cell.

'Hey what do you want?' she sent it, only seconds later she got a reply.

'What did you think you were doing last night!?' it read making her laugh. "Ah now that is more words than I was expecting." she said sending another texted.

'I saved two lives what of it?' was her reply.

'You put yourself in danger and I bet you jumped from the roof like an idiot.' he texted back right away. Kagome rolled her eyes at this as she sent him another.

'I thought you were letting me live free for a bit until the start of high school worry wort.'

'Don't do that again!'

'Why? I have that so I am fine.'

'No I told you no one must know you can. Besides for the barrier you must not show it to anyone.' was his last text.

"Jeez he sounds just like a mother that I get to hear about at school from humans. I have always wonder about mine." she said out loud looking at the clock. "Well no time for that now!" she said hopping out of bed.

* * *

"Ah good old school!" she thought sarcastically, as she made her way up the steps. A pair of hands grabbed her from behind nearly making her loose her balance. "Ugh so early in the morning...why do I even try?" she thought as a she could feel the one who grabbed her nuzzled against her neck.

"Good morning Kagome." a male voice said in her ear.

"Wolf will you re-frame from touching me please." she said picking off both his hands.

"You wound me by saying that." he says grabbing her hand.

"No matter how hard you try I will never be your Consort so stop." she said shaking her hand out of his. She made it just in time as a female voice yelled out his a

"Koga! Where did you go I thought we were walking to school together." she complained grabbing his left arm in her grasp.

"Because Ayame I told you Kagome is the only girl for me." Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked into the building.

"Face it Koga the only girl who wants you as their man is your women who is your M.A.T.E." Kagome said stalking off to her first class. When another voice had to join in this love fest.

"Hey ya mangy wolf get your ass out of my way." the voice said with the amount of hate he had for everyone.

"Oh shut it you mutt and actually go to class once in a while!" Koga said with a glare at the boy in a red uniform.

"Why don't you both stop bickering and go to class Koga, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a cold voice that made them both stop and think. "Why was I even fighting with this guy." They both thought at the same time as they made their ways to class. The only thought on Kagome's mind was, "This is gonna be a long day."


	2. Foreshadowing

Alright chapter two! Thank you for the reviews WolfSpirite95 and PinkSlytherin. As for how Kagome became a Consort in the first place I will have a chapter for that. It might be a bit until I put it up though.

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter two: Foreshadowing

* * *

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

In a small underground room Sesshomaru and his father sat waiting for another to arrive before the meeting could being. While they were waiting his father was looking at him with a hard gaze. Finally his father broke the silence that has built up.

"Are you sure about not meeting with Kagome till high school?" he asked before taking a drink of tea. Sesshomaru watched how his father held the cup, drank from it than placed it back down.

"Right now it is for the best." he said with an icy voice, as he lifted his cup to his lips.

"Even if a wolf and your brother are so close to her?" he said trying to push him. Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle at his fathers words before taking a drink.

"Oh and might you tell me why you find this funny son." he said look at his boy with amusement.

"If you must know father..." he stopped as someone was in hearing distance. "...your guest has arrived." he said setting his cup down. Inu no Taisho sigh it was hard enough to get this many words out of him. But to actually sit down with him was even harder since "She" left him for work in the east.

The man who stepped in was Naraku, an up and coming half demon that was not well-known. He had long brown hair kept back in a pony tail, his eyes were a shade of light brown. He wore a purple dress shirt with black pants and behind him was a girl who looked about twelve. She had brown hair held in a bun with feathers, her eyes looked like she hated Naraku as much as himself. Green eyes that looked dead almost, she wore a kimono that was dark purple with light purple stripes.

"It is kind of you to met with me Inu no Taisho. I didn't think you would bring any one to this meeting." he said with a calm voice that might deceive most others but Sesshomaru wasn't buying anything this spider had to sell. The girl also was another to look out for, since she reeked of deception.

"Don't worry this welp is just here as an observer for another part of the company." his father said without hesitation or lying like the spider who smelled disappointed at how this meeting started off.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the clock board stiff from the lecture. She didn't like this place filled with humans and yokai alike. The scented the forest is the thing she missed most, though she couldn't complain much since it could have been worst. "Everything could have been a sea of buildings that never ended." She thought as she looked out at the small plots of trees from the schools roof top. She walked along the rail that kept kids from just walking right off. She turned to see some one watching her from the shadows.

"You should really learn to keep that blood lust in check it could spell out your death." she said hopping off the railing. And looking at the yokai teacher in question.

"Oh to think you can act so arrogant without your partner Kagome." he said in a hiss like voice. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "Those two are really rubbing off on me." she mused as she walked to the door. She had a smirk plastered on her face.

"You don't smell like fresh blood today did you decide to skip breakfast today teacher?" she said just before reaching for the door handle. She opened the door and before it shut she laughed as she said, "Thanks for the fun teach."

The rest of the day past by like a cotton mouth in water, fast. Till lunch rolled around where she had to deal with Koga's advances, Ayame's constant whining and Inuyasha going back and forth with Shippo his only friend. She gave a slight yawn as she picked at the food the school served.

"Hey Kagome what is the matter you haven't touched your lunch." Koga said looking at her face, her blue eyes looked unfocused and he noticed she had felt hot to the touch earlier.

"Koga!" Ayame whined trying her best to pull Koga away from her competition.

"Inuyasha will you grow up already. Kagome is a nice person." Shippo said punching him in the arm.

"Keh. She could have fooled me since she doesn't act like one." he said glaring at her from the other side of the round table.

"She is only twelve and out of all that time this is the first time she has been around humans and other yokai. She said that herself when she first came here." Shippo said as he bit in to a rice ball. Inuyasha just snorted and dug in to his lunch.

Ayame had managed to pull Koga over to the table were the wolf packs ate lunch. Koga sat next to Ginta and punched him in the arm.

"How's it going with you?" he asked as Ayame put a lunch box in front of him.

"It has been fine but she has driven me crazy lately." Ginta pointed to a girl with long black hair. Koga snorted at that and commented.

"Yea I kinda know the feeling." he said looking at where Ayame sat eating with a big grin on her face as she laugh at something.

* * *

After lunch Kagome decided to go to the nurse to see if she could get some rest. The smell of human was strong she thought as she walked in to the clean white room. An old women with an eye patch sat at a desk.

"What is the matter dear?" the women said looking up at her with a kind smile.

"Your human." she states looking at her.

"I guess I am what is your name, I am the nurse Kaede." the says standing up and walking over to her.

"I am Kagome, can I rest here." she asked looking at the older women. Kaede looked at the girl with a trained eye and frowned. She reached out and touched the girl's fore head.

"Your burning up lay down and I will call your parents." Kagome frowned and grabbed the women's hand.

"Stop, there is no need to call anyone. Since you feel that I need more help than you can offer I will call someone." she said give the nurse a level look. Than released her as she pulled a cell phone that was hanging around her neck.

Flicking it open she looked at the numbers and thought about who she should call. She moved over the number 5 and pressed talk. A sugary sweet voice answered with, "Hello how may I help you?" the women asked on the other end of the phone.

"It's me I am at school can you send out a car?" Kagome spoke in a dull lifeless voice.

"Right away Kagome-sama is there anything else you need?" she said with a confident voice.

"No nothing." she said hanging up.

* * *

Naraku and Kagura exited the building and got in to a black car. Kagura looked at her Naraku with disdain.

"Why did we have to put up with that boy Naraku?" she asked when the door had shut. Naraku chuckled at her childish way than frowned.

"Kagura if you can't even understand that much you will never be free." he said looking at the girl with a dark look in his eyes. She looked at him with an even darker look on her face as she kept her head down. Her hand itched to launch an attack on him, the only thing holding back her hand was the punishment that she would receive. Naraku ignored her look as he got on his phone and started to call in a few favors he had made over the years.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the two left the room just as the food had arrived. He sighed as his father watched him move for a small bowl of soup. After picking up the spoon and taking a bite his father was still staring.

"If you must know why I find it amusing is because she holds no feelings." he said lifting the spoon to his mouth once again. His father frowned at his words.

"What do you mean by this son?" he questioned his eldest son further.

"She was never taught about feelings or family. She finds no joy in silly toys humans make, but in the thrill of the hunt." his father laughed at him.

"Sesshomaru that will not stop her from falling in love with someone." he said picking up a plate.

* * *

In a small office Kagome sat in a large chair that was soft, she leaned her head back. The wait was the worst part about going to a doctor, in her opinion. She gave a stifled yawn as the door opened up. A man who looked like he was in his late thirties with short brown hair and big blue eyes that seemed to fit his face. He wore a lab coat.

"I found the things I need to treat the poison Kagome. But I need to know how you came in to contact with the it."

"The only this that touched my skin was the silk." she said looking up.

"This is bad what happened to those kids?" he asked sitting behind his desk. Kagome thought a minute about his words.

"The clean up crew would know more about that than me. Why is there something up Jinenji?" she asked suddenly focused. A long sigh came from him as he looked at her.

"You are different from other humans and with the added high resistance to poison we might have found out to late to treat the others." Kagome just stared at him like he said something like 'oh isn't it sunny today?' instead. "Also you will have to stay for the night unless Sesshomaru-sama is willing to look after you." he said looking at something.

"No you know that he has no time for that besides I am not needed at this point in my growth." Jinenji sighed as he heard her speak of her childhood like she did. He said nothing knowing full well a detailed report would be followed up at a later date.


	3. Detention

I don't own Inuyasha. This is the longest chapter so far, it would have been longer but I thought it would be better to do two chapters instead. I am excited about this story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

The Diayokai's Consort

Chapter three: Detention

* * *

Kagome stared up at the ceiling fan that went around an around. She gave a sigh, there was nothing to do but rest until the Jinenji came back to tell her she could go to school. As she laid there she thought about how the others would react, 'Inuyasha would enjoy being stuck in here with nothing to do but lay around. Koga might go mad on the other hand since he likes the out doors, he might even break down the door. Ayame she would hate it unless it meant she was alone with Koga all to herself. I think that is why we can't never real friends.' she thought to herself. The word friend was foreign to her when Shippo had declared the five of them friends. She froze all of a sudden as she realized what she was thinking about. The color in her face drained away as she couldn't remember when she had started getting drawn in by the light of her new surroundings. She started to feel things that she never thought about during her time with Sesshomaru growing up under his teachings to grow strong. She thought about the word happy, before she met them she would without thought say she was happy. Now though it felt hollow to her, but the one thing that would never change was the hunt.

She than turned to that night as she reexamined it in her mind. She thought about the human she saved now, they hadn't looked so well now in her mind's eye. Why was that what was it she was missing that made everything feel more surreal like she was in one of those movies she seen with Shippo. Like someone was behind her every move to do what she did in the heat of the hunt. That she forgot to pay more attention to the fact that no yokai would rampage through the street that it had. Since the only out come was death by someone who may not have been her. Unless someone had already planned it and knew she would come flying at it out of just boredom. Than the poison as well would have been their aim to weaken her. But she made sure everything she was in contact with got purified by her touch. Since that was one of the main points Sesshomaru had taught her to do during a fight when she was alone. Than something hit her as she suddenly sat up in bed. "To think that my warning would ring so true. Oh my this will be fun indeed." she said to herself. 'Now which teacher was it again? I don't think I have seen him before though.'

Jinenji came in with her school bag and a smile. "Your can go to school but don't do anything more than strainouse than walking up stairs. And here is a note to skip gym." Kagome took her bag and the note gratefully as she would finally be free of this place.

"Jinenji you know how to spoil all the fun that I can find in that awful smelling place!" she said dramatically. Jinenji shook his head as she walked swiftly out the door.

Kagome looked at the car that dropped her off still parked in the same place. She knocked on the window and it slowly came down as the driver looked at her. He was an older man who looked like he had been around forever. He gave her a warm smile that made her feel strange.

"You waited all night?" she asked unable to believe it.

"Of course Kagome-sama you never told me I could go." he said with a weak voice. She thought about it and nodded.

"I didn't tell you did I. Well I am sorry for that I was not well. Could you still drive me back to the school if it isn't too much trouble." she said looking at the man with gray hair that slicked back without a hair out-of-place. He gave a weak laugh that made her feel strange under his gaze.

"There is no trouble at all, it is my job to get you to the place you need to go." he said getting out of the car and holding the door open. She blushed as she got in the car.

* * *

It was a short drive back to school as she made it for the first bell. Koga and Inuyasha were standing in the hall bickering when she walked in the front door. Rolling her eyes she walked by them she said, "The first bell already rang boys it can wait till lunch I am sure of that much." both boys looked at her shocked as she walked by and up the stairs.

"She can get scary at times."

"For once we agree on something mutt." Koga said before taking off down the hall.

"Did you just call me a mutt!" Inuyasha cried outraged as he went after the wolf. He caught up to him and managed to grab his shirt tail. As they crashed through an open door that was not their's as they interrupted the class, they managed to get detention for only a week. And saved from getting hit by the offended teacher thanks to Kagome saying something to a teacher. Who saved both their hides from a good beating which they were in much need of.

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his home office where Kana his eldest was holding up her mirror. She showed him the Yokai who had asked for his help in getting revenge. He was smart enough to send a decoy to test the power of the intended target, unlike most who would blindly charge in without a second thought. No Menōmaru had waited to strike for a long time now and he was smart enough to use the Spider puppet in a helpful way. Naraku chuckled to himself even this would help in the long run for his plans of ruling over both yokai and human alike.

Menōmaru watched as Kagome walked in no worse for wear as she took a seat in the back of his class. He bit his lip as he tried to keep his anger in check as he took roll of everyone. Through out the class she looked out the window not even bothering to hide that she was not paying attention to his history class. He thought bitterly as a kid suddenly brought him back to what he was saying. He silently growled that she would pay for like Sesshomaru and his father Inu no Taisho would for sealing away his father. This sudden spike in blood lust made Kagome's heart skip a beat. Three times now she had felt this same feeling, she had not realized that the spider was not the one giving off the blood lust. But she had felt it none the less at that time which she had expected for a yokai killing humans to have. It had not hit her when she seen the teacher in the shadows giving off an aura that felt like he wanted to push her off the rail right than and there. Even though it wouldn't have killed her.

As she went to leave the class room the teacher stopped her. "Kagome." the voice was hard in its tone that made the other students think she was in trouble for something.

"What is it teach?" she asked looking at the pale man standing in front of her.

"You will be having detention with me after school." she wanted to laugh at this.

"What did I do to get detention?" Kagome asked with a shocked voice.

"You weren't listen in class and you continue to call me teach." he said with a tone that said you won't get out of it. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out the door. This angered the moth daiyokai to no extent as he held back his anger at killing her right than and there.

* * *

The moment Kagome stepped in to the lunch room she could see the wolf pack was all riled up as they surrounded Koga and Inuyasha. Both were yelling insults at each other as Ayame tried to get through the crowd. Kagome shook her head, 'They may do everything together but she will never understand the way a male thinks.' Kagome thought as Ayame looked over at her. Since she felt better she had been hungry but had yet to eat anything in these two days. She didn't want to over eat so she choose the soup of the day with a grilled cheese that got prepared fresh unlike some who skimp.

She sat down next to Shippo who was shaking his head. "What happened?" she asked setting down her tray.

Shippo looked at her with a grim face. "They got detention after they started a fight inside the wrong class room. The teacher was so mad she was ready to hit both of them. They been saved by a teacher you told to check on them." he said with a laugh that was short-lived as the ring of wolves got rowdy. Shippo looked worried for the hanyo who was not among friends. "I got to stop them.." he said standing up. Kagome grabbed him and he fell back in to his seat.

"Wait I have an idea Shippo." they whispered between each other and Shippo laughed with a confident grin on his face.

"Leave it to me Kagome." Shippo said moving to the left while Kagome moved to the right. The wolves were too railed up to notice as ten fox fires hung over their heads. A pale blue barrier surrounded them all as the fox-fire exploded inside it causing the wolves to panic. As they tried to run they hit the barrier held them in that spot covered in fox-fire.

When they calmed down Kagome removed it as Shippo rolled on the floor laughing at them. Kagome made her way back to her seat not believing that it had worked so well. Shippo came back holding his sides as he sat back down. He wiped away a few tears when both Koga and Inuyasha showed up looking made. The only problem was the fact that both still had fox-fire on their faces in the shape of a beards. Kagome couldn't help it and burst out laughing herself at the sight. She point through her fits of laughter as both angry parties stood there wondering at how they never heard her laugh before. Shippo joined in as the fox-fire died down to a mustache.

* * *

"What the hell is so funny!" Inuyasha yelled at the two who had just pulled that joke. While Koga made his way around to Kagome's side and held her hands in his.

"Your laughter is magical Kagome." he said with hearts in his eyes. Kagome didn't know what to do but thankfully she didn't have to do anything.

"Sorry lover boy but your my man not her's." Ayame said hitting Koga on the head and dragging him off to their table. Shippo shook his head at it while Inuyasha laughed at him openly. Kagome dug in to her food greedily as she listen to Shippo scold the hanyo.

"Keh! Those wolves would have run away with their tail tucked between their legs even if you two didn't interfere with it." he said crossing his arms. Both Kagome and Shippo rolled their eyes at the same time without saying a word.

"Oh yea I have detention after school as well." Kagome said between her dipping her sandwich in her soup. Inuaysha wrinkled his nose as she ate it.

"Ugh. You can actually stand eating that." Inuyasha exclaimed as she chewed her food.

"You complain about this." she said pointing to what she was in the middle of eating. "Well how about you and your smell?" she said sending it back at him. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"And what is it that I smell like!" he said angry.

"Unlike your Father and your Brother you Inuyasha smell human. It isn't pleasant at all." she said with a frown as she bit in to her lunch with renewed vigor.

Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide with surprise as he looked at her. "What! Are you insane has your mind melted! I smell more like a human! Than you the human!" Kagome ignored him till she was almost done.

"Yes you do if you don't believe me take a closer look at my scent." she said looking at him with a smirk that dared him. So he went closer and blocked out all the others in the area.

"What the hell is that!" he asked surprised at the smell that had no words he could understand. She chuckled at how fun this lunch had turned out, Inuyasha glared.

"That Inuyasha is what a Daiyokai's Consort smells like." she said finishing up her juice. This time he rolled his eyes at her before he went to find his lunch.

Gym was a bore as she sat on the side lines with the rest of the weak humans that couldn't do what only a handful could in this school. That was keeping up with their yokai counter parts. She yawned and slept for the next hour, the reason it was an hour was the simple fact that yokai kids got thirty minutes than for the last half the humans got a work out.


	4. Poison

I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for the great questions Mimiru. Kagome has not been near humans for twelve years, and in that time she only had any real contact with Sesshomaru. But she is human, also there is no Shikon no Tama in this time so her power is stronger. Also it is hard to explain now but right now Sesshomaru looks about fifteen. I hope I have not confused any one too much so enjoy chapter four

* * *

The Dauyokai's Consort

Chapter four: Poison

* * *

Kagome woke to a start as she was hit by a ball to the mid-section. She clutched her stomach as she glared at the one responsible. The only one there was the coach for the sports team. He was not a looker with red shaggy hair like a lion and hard black eyes that made you want to prove yourself.

"What was that for Coach!" she yelled over to him as she got up holding the ball. She winded up and released the red ball right at his face. He caught it and placed it back in the bin.

"I worried our human stars got too injured to compete this Sunday." he called back as she walked over to him.

"Sure Gin this has nothing to do with the fact that I beat your records one after the next the first day of school?" she asked looking at him with a challenging look in her eye. He laughed and held up his hands as she looked ready for a fist fight.

"No it doesn't I thought you should at least finish the last class of the day is all. And don't call me Gin." he said looking up at the sun.

"Oh are you running from a fight Coach Ginkotsu?" she said in a mocking manner. He just scuffed at her as he started to roll the cart back in.

"No kid, but if your sick rest than we can fight. But not until after you win the opening torment which is archery by the way." Gin said rolling the ball cage in to the shed.

"Alright I get it I will see you Sunday." Kagome said walking to her last class of the day.

Her math teacher looked at her as she entered the room. He was wearing a frown as the two canines went at it like cats and dogs. She started to laugh which got the two to look up at her. Teacher took this chance to seal them both to their chairs. "Thank you for your help Kagome." he said before he went back to the front of the class. Kagome sat in her seat as the man started to put up some definitions. Kagome sighed internally as she thought about what she would do to Menōmaru. He had the vibe that said I am taking out my anger on you first. She really hated those types the most since they thought that if they hit her first that they would have a fighting chance after killing her. It was the other way around she was doing them a favor as opposed to dying by poison or decapitation. She just purified them, grant it, it hurt like a b but better than messing with the man himself. She grimly thought about how well he kept a grudge against his father no less.

"Kagome!" the teacher yelled pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see him pointing at the problem.

"Sir the answer is fifty point two." the teacher looked at her than at the board.

"That's correct." he said moving on to his next target. The sound of his voice became back round noise as she thought about it. 'What the hell happened to piss this yokai off so badly? And why is it that they come after me for in the first place. I mean there Inuyasha is more related to those two Daiyokai's than I am! But than if they went after him it would be a pain to try keeping him alive. Though Sesshomaru would be more than happy to let him stumble around on his own.'

* * *

After class she felt Koga make a bee line for her. 'I wonder what it is that makes him keep trying so hard.' Kagome wonder idly as she looked at the wolf in his forest brown uniform that held the eastern pack symbol on it.

"Hey Kagome you wanna go out some place after detention?" he said looking at her expectantly. She wanted to ask how he got that but then he might have heard her in the lunch hall. She got saved from replying as Inuyasha interrupted without an ounce of grace.

"Why are you so hung up on her anyway wolf?" he said eyeing her small figure. She blushed at this by lashing out at him by punching him in the face.

"Well you got the answer mutt she has a splendid right hook." he said grabbing her right hand in his clawed one and kissed it. She pulled her hand away from him as she popped him with a heavy left jab. Both were laid up on the floor as everyone left for the day.

Sesshomaru was looking through his mail as he came across a report about Kagome. It was the medical Jinenji had sent the night before which he was unwilling to but to frightened not to. As he read the toxic report he frown know that the poison could come from one place only. He frowned she wouldn't be up to full power but she wouldn't die off right away. He thought as he told the driver to go to (something) middle school. The driver informed him that he would arrive there at six o'clock. It was about three thirty when he got a texted from Kagome.

'Don't be mad if you get a report later about me getting detention. The teach who gave me it is Menōmaru-sensi, he is most likely the one who was behind the giant spider I "kill".' unknowingly he had a smile on his face. He knew how much spiders repulsed her and he could see her screwing up her nose in disdain.

'Careful and don't kill him I have some questions for him.' he text back. Kagome looked at it surprised, 'How did he know I planned to fight the yokai after everyone left?' she thought as she typed a response.

'Oh is that an order Master Sesshomaru?'he frowned at this as he sent her something to chew on.

'I thought you didn't ask questions you already knew the answer to Kagome.' she blushed as she read the text. 'Dame I lost this round.' she thought as put the cell away.

Menōmaru glared a her as she entered and took a seat as she waited for him to speak. So she dropped the act that she put on to keep the kids and teachers at ease when around her. She wanted things to go differently here so she kept the beast locked up. Here she was just Kagome the star of the human sports team, she had befriended two yokai, the hanyo was a toss-up and a friendemy. She liked this even though it meant being bored nine out of ten days. So for today she would drop the mask and she would release the beast known only to her as blood lust. Menōmaru watched as Kagome's eyes turned from soft blue eyes to cold lifeless ones that reminded him of a black hole. She scared him and she knew she did as a smirk played on her lips.

* * *

Unknown to them someone was watching them from afar. Naraku called in his oldest Kanna who had coal-black eyes and long white hair that matched her kimono. In her hands she held a mirror that she could use to show Naraku whatever it was he wished to see. He was leaning back in his black leather arm-chair, his brown hair laid around him as his black aura hung around in the room. Kanna took a seat in the chair that was there just for her. She held out the mirror as a cloud of dust exploded in the class room. Than it was moths that covered the sceen as they flew at the blue barrier around the one Menōmaru wanted to kill first.

Kagome watched her front as Menōmaru cut at her barrier from behind. She flinched as the barrier nearly fell as she turned to find that he was gone. 'Dame coward!' She thought as the next attack came from her left side. The blow was heavy and it took everything she had not to cry out. She looked to the left but once again he was gone from sight. 'Come on think! One this is certain this is not regular yokai. And where did he get that blade?' Was the last thought as her barrier broke. She rolled away as the blade sliced through the air where she just a second ago. She smiled as she used that moment to push up off the ground and knock the blade from his hand. But he wasn't there as she fell to the ground again and rolled away as the blade came down from behind her. Then she looked around to see that she was close to the door. 'It worth a shot.' she thought as she lept in to the air right where he was. She grunted as she landed on the door and busted it open.

Menōmaru had dodged her attack only to see her busting through the door as his blade sung through the air where the door had once been. She ran to the next class room, where he seen her jump out the window. Shocked he followed behind and out the window where Kagome promptly flew up ward hitting his chin. He held his chin as Kagome grabbed on to the ledge and then came down on him from behind. She missed as he disappeared again this time from above as he used his sword. Kagome kicked off the blade as it cut through the air. A small smile played on her lips as she landed on the ground softly kicking up only a small cloud of dust around her feet.

* * *

She looked up at him as she taunted him, "You gotta be faster than that teach!" she called up to him as she heard some one yell out, "Hijin Kessō!" or Blades of blood. Menōmaru dodge it with ease but he caught a blow to the back of the head. Kagome blinked as she watched the two older boys go after the crazed teacher.

Koga flipped through the air as he landed right next to Kagome. As did Inuyasha who was looking pissed off like always. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked as they all dodged the moth yokai's poison darts.

"Isn't that the history teacher?" Koga said as moths surrounded them. Kagome put up her barrier as the moths released their poison.

"Why are you two here anyway?" she asked as she concentrated.

"Keh. I thought that was obvious stupid." Koga hit him over the head in Kagome's place.

"When you didn't come out I got worried so I decided to find you, and he just tagged along." Koga explained as he watched as the moth slowly changed as he threw more darts at them.

Menōmaru's his eyes turned red as rings appeared around both of his eyes. His teal colored hair went from shoulder length to past his waist and two red streaks grew darker as the suddenly grew into antenna. His skin also became white as a sheet, as he moved behind the girl's barrier. She flinched as the power he used earlier seem to have doubled.

"Dame it! Can you keep him amused for a few minutes?" she growl at both of them as he hit the barrier for a second time.

"Leave it to me!" both boys said as she dropped the barrier for them.

They leapt through the sky as and out over the poisoned air, as Kagome dropped to the ground as she put up a different colored barrier.

"What can a hanyo and a wolf pup do to me?" he said as he angered them both.

* * *

"Don't call me hanyo. Hijin Kessō!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga came in behind it as he smashed his leg into Menōmaru's face. The rage had built up as he released an overwhelming jaki that pushed both of them away. A miasma had also slowly started to build up around the area. Kagome gritted her teeth as she used one of the four seals she had created to hold yokai of various power levels.

'Ugh guess I have to use that one than. I am so killing him if I get in trouble for this.' Kagome thought as she reached deep down to the knowledge that was within her. She bit back a gasp as she used her power caused her pain. 'Dame it Jinenji wasn't kidding!' she thought as it was finally ready. She found that the boys got knocked away so she nailed him up with chains that hung him in the air which made him unable to move any more. Kagome felt drained after using this seal so she grabbed on to Inuyasha before Koga pushed way.


	5. Healing

Alright so I don't own Inuyasha but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter five: Healing

* * *

Moving swiftly through the trees like a young shinobi was a small black-haired girl. A look of pain and panic were clearly written on her face as she fled. The thing she was running from was a young silver-haired daiyokai. As she ran everything seem to hold its breath as the girl fell from a tree branch that was equal in height to four-story drop. She landed lightly as she came to a stop as she had nowhere to hide, the time to attack of defend was now or well never again. Biting her lip she grunted as the blood flow wouldn't stop. She realized that her last hit would be her last, so she had to make it count. Determined to pull it off once perfectly was the only thing going through her mind. Pushing her small body past it limits she kicked off the ground to get almost in the middle of the clearing. There she fell in to a cross-legged position while closing her eyes. She took a few calming breaths to keep her body from shaking. I her mind she brought up a picture in her mind of what she wanted it to look like as he came ever closer to where she was.

"Kagome." a sweet calming whisper said making her almost lose the picture in her mind. A small smirk played upon his lips as he set eyes on the tiny girl. A small glow came from her wounded body as she finished it.

Opening her blue eyes that seem to glow slightly. She smiled as he got pinned in her complete four seals all at the same time. The smile slipped from her face as she passed out from blood loss. This stirred Sesshomaru as he tried to break from the seals. After five minutes of fighting with it to no avail he stopped a moment. He decided to finally transform in to his true from. After changing the seal finally loosened enough that he could escape from imprisonment. He grabbed her up in his giant jaws and carried her off.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in frustration as the car pulled to a stop. Carrying Kagome in his arms he kick the door in as a nurse came to the door. She looked at him and almost ran when she seen the look in his eyes.

"Get Jinenji right away." he all but barked at her as he pushed her aside and walked to the back examination room. Terrified the nurse ran in to the room he was in. The look on her face made him sigh. "Please excuse me this nurse will help you with the explanation." he said before leaving the room.

Jinenji looked at the young lord shaking his head. "Why must you push her like this?" he ask sitting down next to Kagome's still form. Golden eyes flashed with anger before he sagged in his seat with defeat.

"You know the reason Jin. My partner is someone who holds power in this world, if they are some frail weakling like those humans father tried to get me with I would have to do everything within my power to protect them. But she...she can hold her own." he said in a whisper as he pushed back a few strands of hair.

"Alright I will heal her but she must stop with that seal." Jinenji said as a slight glow encased his hands as his eyes lit up with the same blue light. When he was finally finished with it Sesshomaru responded.

"She created them with her own power without any formal training from a master." he said as Kagome's breathing finally returned to normal.

"I know that very well, you should have let her train under someone." He glared at him with blood lust rolling off in waves.

"She is mine and only mine, I would never allow her to get near those idiot priests." Sesshomaru said looking down at her now peaceful face.

"I give up, but you should at least be closer to her." as he said this Jinenji noticed a ghost of an emotion cross his face. Almost like pain but it was more than that.

"She said she want to live as a human." Jinenji smiled and chuckled a bit than stop when Sesshomaru gave him a look.

"It is not surprising though, in twelve years this is the first time she has been so close to her own kind. She has also never met her parents either." After that Jinenji left the room or die he knew that much.

* * *

Kagome stretched as she opened her eyes. Blinking as she looked at the one staring at her so early in the morning. A blush crept across her face as she looked at Sesshomaru, his hair glowed with the light of the sun. But his face was a mask that was shadow as he looked at her with his hard gold eyes. She opened her mouth than quickly closed it. She knew something had happen but she couldn't remember what it had been.

"Where am I?" she asked wanting to know since she could feel three yokai close by. One was him the other she knew as Jinenji that was it the last one felt scared.

"You slept for two days." he calmly said looking at her. She scrunched up her face as she thought back she remember it all.

"I am sorry Master I failed you." her voice shook as she clenched her fist in to a ball. He got up and moved over to her sitting on the side of the bed. Kagome's eyes went wide as he pulled her in to a hug.

"No Kagome you did well. Thanks to you I have another target in my sight." he said in a soothing way while putting a hand on the back of her head.

In a muffled voice, "Your not made?" she questioned. He ran his fingers through her hair with a slight chuckle.

"No little one I am happy." Kagome snuggled in to his arms before a small women popped her head in. The nurse blushed and left the room to go tell the doctor that the girl had finally woken up.

Jinenji had once again warned her this time he bad her from using the seal technique for good this time. She agreed but felt bad since she made them to hold those of weaker than Sesshomaru. She also wonder what had happened to the seal to break it, she knew it had to do with the new target but he told her nothing more on the subject. He dropped her off at school just as those competing in the opening torment were getting on the bus.


	6. Arrows

I don't own Inuyasha. So I was wondering if anyone had an idea for the name of the school. I am no good with names and would like to see if anyone had a good idea. I hope everyone enjoy's the story so far. :)

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter six: Arrows

* * *

Kagome sat in the back as the bus finally started down the road. She watched as another yokai human pair acted to one another, it was a female Bakeneko and a boy around her age. The cat had shoulder length hair the color of wheat, she smiled at the boy who was holding her hand. He had short black hair with dark eyes but he looked nervous but seem to calm when holding the girl's hand. The next was a pair of Tengu the two boys reminded her of Sesshomaru since they held the air around them. Both had on masks so she couldn't tell what they looked like but they smelled strongly of the sky and birds, that she knew only tengu smelled of. Finally the last on was a boy who looked different from the other human. He turned his head and looked at her with sharp pricing green eyes.

"Stop staring it is creepy." Kagome frowned at him before he turned back. For a second her mask slipped and everyone on the bus froze for that amount of time.

"Sorry...Your just odd." she commented before turning to look out the front window. The boy mentally screamed as he looked out the window.

'What could that mean! And what was up with that aura just now, is she really a human? I best avoid her for now since I have no death wish.' he thought as the bus hit a red light. The mood finally eased a little as everyone went back to talking softly.

'So this is the Dome that has held non-death battles for over two hundred years. I thought it would be something a bit different I guess, but it seems like there was a nice turn out of human and yokai. I wonder how skilled these challengers are?' Kagome thought as she looked at the imposing building. The seven of them enter through a door for contestants. The smell of human sweat and other less than liked odors could be detected as Kagome followed the rest to were they need to check in.

A man in nothing but a pair of shorts came up to them as their Coach stopped walking and smiled. The two men hugged it out before they parted and looked each other over. Black eyes that like to see blood more than anything, spiked green hair and a build that really could crush you in seconds. Gin shook his head as his mentor hadn't changed at all.

"Your looking well Gin how have you been?" Kyōkotsu as him looking at the kids under his care.

"Better than normal, how is your lady? Is she doing well these days?" Kyōkotsu laughed as he put hi arm around the younger man.

"Oh you know how they are. But who you got to-day they look like a bunch of grade schoolers." this time Ginkotsu laugh as they started to walk down the hall. The group followed their coach a little unwillingly as he caught up with an old friend.

"Nah. All of em' are cool, best ones I seen yet that came to (something) that is. Also got in a few transfers that can do more than four sports as well." Both men laughed remember a time when human kids couldn't do much of anything.

"Ah talent it skips generations. So here is your changing room, the sizes came in that you wanted as well. Give me a holler Gin see ya round." the larger man said before walking off.

* * *

The changing room was new to Kagome as this was different from school. The room got divided by a black curtain with lockers on each side, a bench went down the middle. Clothing sat in neatly stacked piles inside of plastic with a white sticker with their sizes on the front. The girl's side had only two so Kagome followed the Neko and got undressed. The fair little cat looked at her with a mild case of shock in her eyes as she seen the faded scars all over her body. The girl pointed to a rather large jagged one that had all but faded.

"What happen to you?" the fear in her voice made her smile at remember how she got most.

"Oh well this one her was the first time Master picked me up in his jaws. This one here is from not dodging his poison whip fast enough. Ah this is my favorite one." Kagome said pointing to a round scar on her lower back on the left. She blushed thinking about, "This one is when I completed a seal, after I passed out from exertion, dehydration, lack of sleep, and no food in four days. He got out and saved my life. Ah happier days." she said before sliding on her top. "I am Kagome what's your name?" The neko girl nearly fainted as she listened to Kagome happily explain all the past pain on her body.

"I am Airi Bobtail." she said regretting it as it left her mouth. She finished tying her outfit before walking back to the door. The room was in the shape of a T to help have no one peeking. Both boys and girls would wait on either side untill everyone was ready.

Ginkotsu looked happy as he waited for the boys to finish changing. When they were ready he held out a silver badge with their schools crest on the front. He pinned one on to each of their respective collars before he yelled out. "Lets win!" everyone cheered back, "Lets go!" before leaving the changing room.

* * *

Kagome let out a calming breath as she opened her eyes. A target stood over thirty feet away from her as she let loose the bow-string. The arrow cut through the air as it deeply embedded itself in to the targets bulls eye. Pulling out the next arrow she quickly pulled the string back as she let another arrow fly as it split the first one. The last arrow hit the second one pushing it further in to the target. The crowed roared as Kagome bowed and handed her bow back to Coach Gin. She was the finally contestant so she made her way back to the changing room. She didn't was to remove the outfit but she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

The rest of the team sat on some chairs talking to one another. They stopped talking as she entered the room. Silently she changed back in to her uniform, the smell of Sesshomaru made her heart clench. She missed tracking with him the most, but she made a deal and wouldn't break till it was all over. Folding the clothing and putting them back she went to talk to the others.

"Is it true you have scars from your Master?" one of the masked tengu asked.

"Young master that is rude." the other one said lowering his head to her. "I am sorry about my masters rudeness." Kagome blinked than smiled at them.

"Yes I do why?" she ask confused at this turn of events.

"I only thought you might went to leave your master for going through all that pain." the tengu said looking at her. Her response was a light laugh before she questioned him.

"What do you mean by "normal"? Plus why would I leave my master he is cold but he raised me from a pup." she said thinking of herself as another Inugami. The boy nodded his head at this, he knew all the main types of yokai. Along with a few important crest to watch out for.

"So is Sesshomaru your master?" he said surprising the others in the room.

"Nay! You don't mean that one do you?" Airi blurted out as she looked closer at the girl. Her face lit up at just the thought of her beloved master.

"How did you guess uh...I am Kagome by the way." Kagome broke off looking at the two masked boys.

"Sora Blackwing. The crest on your uniform tipped me off, but I had heard he finally accepted his father's terms after three hundred years about twelve years ago. It was pretty big in our circle back than but he never came out of seclusion." Sora said before the Coach came back in to the with a look of disappointment on his facial features.

"I am so sorry kid the judging came back and ranked you guys at..." he didn't finish his sentence. All eyes were on him as they held their breath for the number.

"Second place!" he said cheerfully. "Oh man you all are a dream team to me. This is the highest (something) has ranked in over ten years. Since you all worked so hard let's have a party." Gin said getting a cheer of excitement from the team except Kagome who looked confused.


	7. Plans

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter seven: Plans

* * *

On the seaside there is a large hotel owned by none other than Naraku. He looked up at the full moon and smiled as he made his way in to the hotel. Byakuya came out of an elevator that only his creations could use. Naraku pulled him in to a hug as he asked for the keys, which Byakuya gave him before pulling apart.

"My lord it is a pleasure to see you again, how was your trip?" he asked walking with Naraku to the elevator.

"Informative. How has the hotel fared since my leave Byakuya." Naraku question stepping on the elevator and putting a key in to a lock. Opening it he pressed in a key code which closed the doors as it went down.

"Very well not a complaint since you left. So is there anything you need of me sir?" he asked sick of his time by the sea. Naraku thought about it until they reached the last floor.

"No." he said as the doors opened up. The hall way lead down to stairs that opened up in to an old fashion dungeon, it was dark and smell awful.

A small head lifted up not in shock or surprises at who they seen. No it was a look of total defeat that made Naraku even happier than he was previous to seeing it. Taking four long strides he stood under the boy who was hanging up over his head with old blood caked on his unwashed body. Droplets of blood left tracks as they slowly rand down, to land in a puddle of blood on the floor. The boy opened his mouth, letting only a whisper of a sound out. Giving a sign to Byakuya to let him down the boy cried out in pain just before his wrist released dropping him in to a pool of his own blood. Picking him up by the hair that was greasy and tangled, making the boy struggle more to get released.

"Now than Hakudoshi will you listen like a good boy. Or do I have to hang you by your ankles for a fourth time this month?" he asked in a hash whisper next to the boy's left ear. His right had still not healed yet, from when Naraku had ripped it off.

Reluctantly he swallowed his pride as he gave his answer. "G...d." was all he could make out in his feverish haze. A smile came over him as he dragged him to the elevator with Byakuya at his heels. He punched in another making the door close once again.

Frowning he looked at his older sibling. "Can you trust his words my lord?" he asked not convinced of what the traitor had to say. Chuckling he lifted him up higher in the air near his face.

"Oh he will keep his word Byakuya because if he doesn't this bit of pain will be like tender cress compared to what I will do if he thinks he can get away with lying to me for a second time." he said as the doors open, a burst of hot air hit them as they exited the elevator.

Down the hall and to the right they enter through a steel door. It opened up in to a natural cave with underground hot springs. Naraku went up to the first one he seen and tossed Hakudoshi's worn body in it. He sunk straight to the bottom where it was boiling hot, he hit the ground with a thud as the water burned his wounds. He gasped in pain as the rest of the air in his body released itself. He managed to get back to the surface were he took in a gulp of water before getting shoved back under. After a few more dunks he felt his body being dragged once more over the hard ground.

"Clean him up Byakuya and have him dressed in something presentable in an hour. I will be on the top floor." was the last thing Naraku said before he left the two of them alone.

Kagome sat next to Airi as the tengu pair sung a song. She watched as Ginkotsu drank another glass of saké as the two humans ate their fill of strange food. She had never seen anything like it before, the smells were nice that came from the food that she had not seen before. The music was new to her ears but she found it pleasant enough. She had never been to a party before so she took it all in to help fit in more next time.

* * *

"Hey why aren't you dancing? Come lets dance." Airi said suddenly fired up to do something more than just watch her consort stuff his face with human food.

She whipped Kagome around the small floor like an expert, and soon Kagome picked up enough to not be handled by the neko. Finally the neko's consort cut in as a slow song started to play. The fair looking boy swept the girl along with an expert hand that showed they had danced like that more than once. He held her close making the neko blush bright red as a pair of ears and tail popped out. The tengu rolled their eyes as they sung along to the song. Kagome got up the courage to pull the human boy she now knew as Masaru on to the dance floor. He blushed as Kagome him pulled on to the dance floor as she smiling up at him. As they twisted and turn he realized just how tiny she was. After the song finished she sat back down with a blush as she look around the room.

"This was really fun." she said aloud knowing she truly meant what she said. Masaru sat next to her grinning as he nodded in agreement.

"Yea it was, sorry for calling you creepy I just don't like when people stare at me." he said pulling down on a lock of auburn colored hair. She looked at his hair for the first time.

"It is a pretty color, but I was looking at these." she said pulling on his piercings. He winced a bit as he removed her hand from them.

"Their just ear rings nothing special. Why didn't you know about them?" he asked stunned by this.

"Well actually almost all of this is new to me. I know how to use a cell phone and computer, I can read and write. That is all I really know about humans besides them being easily corrupted." she said looking deadly seriously at him.

"Really where have you been for these last twelve years?" he asked wanting to know.

"I mostly lived out in the forest training everyday. I also helped my master on jobs he received from his father to stay out of school." she said leaning back..

"So your parents were okay with you sign a contract with a yokai?" Now she looked at him lost.

"What do you mean my master raised me since the day I took my first breath, he even gave me my name. And what is this contract everyone seems to keep mentioning." she said grabbing Masaru arm tightly. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked him down.

"I never seen one myself but it is a special contract between a human and a yokai. There is a bunch of different things written in it but mainly it is why you serve that yokai to being with."

"But master is a Daiyokai. I am also the first human he recognized as his consort. Master's father told me how he lucked out when he found me."

"Wait so you never met your parents?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is my whole world well up until two months ago that is. Is it that strange I have never met them Masaru?" she said sounding a little lost at this.

"Not really there are many kids who never met their." he said panicking about what he had just said. Finally she got up and left the room without another word.

* * *

Hakudoshi looked at himself in the mirror just before getting shoved away. He wore an outfit he had never seen before that had a badge on it. It was an all white suite with a blazing horse on the left side. His hair pulled back in to a pony tail which bugged him to no end. Byakuya pulled him along to the top floor where Naraku was sitting back enjoying his meal. He looked up holding a cup of wine in one hand as he called Hakudoshi over.

"You may leave now Byakuya. This matter concerns only Hakudoshi." he said dismissing his most loyal retainer. Unhappy with this changing in his position he left the room to get back to work.

A slight shiver ran up his spine as he looked over by Naraku. He hated the man but he couldn't hold back the look in his eyes staring at the plate sitting in front of him. Hakudoshi held back his hand as Naraku cut in to the stake right in front of him. Next he picked at the crisp green salad that held a verity of veggies. Naraku knew what he was doing as he slowly chewed his food.

"Hakudoshi I have something I want you to do." this made him focus back on to the man he wanted free of.

"What would you have me do sir?" he asked in a polite tone. A wide grin spread on his face as he continued to speak.

"You are to attend (something), there you will watch over this girl." Naraku held up a picture of Kagome who was glaring at something. "You will use Masaru as your Consort for now, he was a child I made a contract with two years ago. I pay for his schooling and I may use him as I see fit." Hakudoshi looked at the picture of the boy with green eyes. Bowing his head just as his stomach growled. Naraku laughed as he rung a bell. A few Saimyōshō appeared bringing with them a plate that matched Naraku's half eaten one.

"Understood, so when do I start?" he asked before he cut in to the meat.

"Tomorrow, since it is a Monday, you will also have to attend classes until Friday That is when you have two free days find out what Kagome does during this time. Than you repeat unless told other wise."

"I understand I will do my very best sir." he said between mouthfuls. He didn't like the look of the boy but then he had no choice this time.

After he finished he was taken to place they kept Enti. Who was happy to see his master's arrive after so long. The fire horse lowered his head to allow him to touch his nose. A smile came over him as he hopped on to the back of the now smaller fire horse. Whispering the place he needed to go Enti reared back and kicked off the ground in to the sky. The freedom of this was not lost on Hakudoshi as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

Kagome ran out of the building wanting to know why she had become a Consort to begin with. She didn't mind being one but she wanted know what her parents were like. It never occurred to her that she had a family. By the time she had made it home she had cooled her head and thought it over. She had decided that they next time she seen Sesshomaru she would ask him about her family. It wasn't much of a plan but it would work out somehow. But tomorrow she had a full day of school ahead of her. So she got ready for bed making sure she had everything she might need. Before she let her head hit the pillow, as she drifted off in to her dreams a warmth spread over her from all the good things that happened that day.


	8. Meeting

I don't own Inuyasha! Well I hope you all enjoy this little chapter, it is what happens before Kagome comes back to school.

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter eight: Meetings

* * *

Shippo looked over at Inuyasha as he punched a brick wall, that cracked under his strength He sighed as he shook his head at the young male's reaction. He had asked him what had happened but gave up after he received the 'glare' where his eyes turned red. Shippo knew that it had something to do with his elder brother and Kagome. He only found out about because of the first day Kagome came to class.

Flash back...

'Yawn' I wonder what the new kid is like, though it is strange for a transfer student. Ugh why do I have to take notes for this ungrateful oaf? Hmm? Why did everyone stop talking for? Looking over to the front of the class a girl stood in front of the class. She had long black hair and blue eyes that didn't seem human. She wore a strange uniform all white except for the hem and the cuffs which were red with silver buttons. But that isn't what is strange about it, the crest tells me she is human which is the strange part because it looks more like something a yokai would have not a human. Than when a yokai walks in after her Inuyasha's head shoots up like a spring daisy, he narrows his eyes than growls. The yokai looks over at him with an emotionless face. As he glares right back at him with golden eyes that seem to glow. That is when I notice he is holding the girl back which is strange since it is the human who is holding the yokai back instead.

Soon the girl stands back like she was and frowns, which is the first time I see her face show any sign of being human. It makes me shiver for some odd reason that scares me. I have my hand on Inuyasha so he won't leap over the desk, which I would end up having me get in trouble as well.

"What is up with you all of a sudden Inuyasha?" I growl low enough that the teacher can't hear.

"You bastard! Fight me now!" he goes and yells at the new yokai like a crazy person. The silver-haired yokai finally opens his mouth and it scares me.

"I want her transferred to another set of classes right this moment." he says before looking at Inuyasha. "I don't want my Consort in the same class as a _hanyo_. I will let Father know you're in need of proper discipline Inuyasha." he said without a hint of emotion.

"My lord who is that?" the girl asked in such a way that I almost missed it.

"No one important you need to worry about." he said back to her in the same way. Which made me pale, I never thought a human could have such good hearing.

End Flash back...

* * *

"Are you in love with her Inuyasha." Shippo said to me in a whisper. I wanted to laugh in his face like he was stupid for asking such a question but I didn't. Because I did like her very much even though she is under my brothers thumb. He always leaves her to do the hard work. Than steps in and takes all the credit that should have went to Kagome not him.

"Yea." he said in a harsh whisper. As he took his anger out on the wall.

I watched as he hit his hand in to the poor wall that had done nothing to him. His hand covered in blood and his breath came in short pants as he was finally calmed down. He looked at me than hit the wall once more before sliding down the wall. I took up a seat next to him as he looked down at the ground with a unpleasant look in his face.

"He showed up late like the bastard he is. Not even looking at her before he goes to question the guy who had just tried to kill her!" he says looking at his bloodied knuckles. "She didn't even care before passing out. Than after this awful smell and haze comes and makes the guy who tried to kill her disappeared like he never was there. He comes right up to us and picks her up like it is nothing!" he growled out in frustration.

"I am sure she is fine it is only Friday Inuyasha." I said trying to make him feel less worried. But I know I fail as he punched the ground this time.

"I don't know why you're getting so huffy over my Kagome but she will be fine after a good rest and be back to normal." he said confident in his own words. But this pissed off Inuyasha as he stood and attacked Koga who knew that he would lash out. With a quick side-step he had the hanyo tripping over his own feet.

"Dame it you wolf-bastard stand still and take your beating like a real wolf!" he growled trying to over power him. But Koga was to quick as he kick Inuyasha in the ass sending him flying in to the brick wall he had punch. The shock of his body hitting the soft rock made him fly right through it, both Shippo and Koga had run for their lives. Leaving Inuyasha looking up at one very pissed off silver-haired man.

Flash back...

I had just found Sesshomaru and was about to go after him when a hand grabbed me. I froze as I turned to look at the girl who was now his Consort for twelve years now. He could see nothing in the girls eyes as she growled low in her throat.

"Step any closer and I. Will. Kill. You." she said making it clear she would indeed kill me if I took a step closer to my half-brother. Her blue eyes bore into me as I looked at him. So close yet still so far away! I growled out my frustrations as her small hand put more force on my shoulder making it ach bad enough that I tried to run.

"No. Your to stay right here." she said evenly as if she were holding nothing but a kitten on a string. I tried to protest but that only got me a sore shoulder. As I stood there I decided to talk to her.

"So your my half-brother's Consort." I said spitting the word brother out.

"Quite half-breed." she said emotionless.

"Your gonna have to do better than that Kagome." a deep male voice spoke from behind me.

"Yes Lord Taisho." the girl Kagome said in the same way.

"And you Inuyasha will be in Constant Watch from now on. You should know that threatening the life of a student is strictly prohibited." the man said calmly as the girl let me go. I turned to see my Father the richest most powerful Daiyokai this side of the line.

"Father?" I questioned stupidly as I looked at him. He gave me a smile that made his face seem kind.

"How is your mother doing?" he asked looking concerned. I frowned as I thought of how she was slowly withering away.

"Why do you care you're the one who left her all alone." my voice felt tight as I looked at him. Dressed in the best suit that money could buy with his hair pulled away from his face. I could see he didn't like what I said as well.

"Your very disrespectful to your elders. I think you need something more as a punishment." he said with a growl which attracted Sesshomaru over. He smiled at our father as he held up a cell that looked different from the ones sold in stores.

"Jaken just phoned me, he said that Myoga had tried to get a hold of you. He told me the Cats have made there move." he said with a hard voice.

"How many dead." he didn't ask Sesshomaru.

"Over 200 humans and 25 low ranking yokai from the..." he suddenly stopped and looked at me. That is when I realized I wasn't wanted here now or ever. He told my mother he loved her but dropped her as soon as he found out about me. He doesn't even try being a real father to me, though it isn't like I want him to be one. I thought before he spoke to me.

"Get back to your classes Inuyasha." it was the last thing my Father said to me before a pale blue light surrounded them.

End Flash back...

I watched as my Father's mouth formed in to a hard-line on his face. I felt a cold sweat run down my back as I looked at him for the fifth time in my whole life. His golden eyes remained calm as they looked at my. But I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't the only one at fault but he shut me up with a look.

"Inuyasha I want you to clean up this whole mess. You have until the end of the day." he growled out in a harsh voice. I lowered my eyes as I looked at the mess. I would get Koga back for this one.

"Yes sir." was the only thing I managed to say before he left with a cell to his ear.

"When did he say she would wake up?" he questioned the one on the other end of the phone.

* * *

I looked behind us to see if anyone had followed me. I gave a smile as I looked around to see no one yelling after my trail of dust. So I figured Inuyasha was the only one caught. Since the kitsune had been right with me as I ran away. I can't believe that mutt or his brother. Kagome was a beautiful and kind but thanks to that bastard who she has to call master. She is all twisted and doesn't even know how to act like the human girl she is.

As I thought about this I brushed past a man in a suite that made me shiver in fear. He looked like an older Sesshomaru wearing a suite that had a crest over his chest.

"I already let them know Kagome would be out for a few days." was all I managed to catch him say before he left the school grounds. I wanted to show him what I thought of him and his kids but I knew he was both stronger and older than me. I decided to get back to class before that annoying woman showed up looking for me. If it wasn't for her I might not get into so much trouble skipping class. I gave a sigh before walking through the double doors.


	9. Sesshomaru

Alright so as you know I don't own Inuyasha. Know before you get to the story, there are two parts in Sesshomaru's P.O.V. I hope I did a good job, so please enjoy the story.

(^_^)

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter nine: Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

It was hard to watch her go even though she needed rest. But I wanted her back even more because she made me complete, so strong and is mine and only mine. I knew there would be male's around her, close enough to touch her if she allowed it, I couldn't even tell her not to get near them. It would only push her away more all because my Father had to open his mouth to her. He pushed me into finding either a Consort or a Mate going so far as to seal my growth until I did as he commanded. Though I must admit it is funny that I find out about my new step-brother the day I bring home my very first and last human Consort. He was only a week older than her! He must have thought if it didn't work out with me he could just give her to his second son. My cell rang as I got another call from my Father, the last time he had called had been about Inuyasha busting through a wall.

Annoyed I flicked the talk button. "Son I need you to carry out another mission." Great right after I pick up on that spiders scent I sent away. I nearly let out a growl but when I finally talked it was emotionless like always.

"What is it I have to do?" I asked uncertain since I didn't have Kagome beside me.

I could hear papers rustling as I waited for him to speak. "I am sending you to the line, your Mother requested my help. But I have to many thing here to leave for an uncertain amount of time." I wanted to yell at him, why now? I could handle the paper work from this end while he was away. This meant I wouldn't be near Kagome for a long while. I couldn't even answer her questions about why she has always been with me, or why I have trained her for her short-lived life so far.

"Alright text me the details." I said knowing she was not gonna be happy with me leaving. I could also feel her change, she was different from before. She showed more emotion on her face. Which in the end could get her killed, I wanted to Kill my father but not just yet. I hung up on him as I got up to go pack the few things I would need while I was away from her, my lovely Kagome. I didn't want to leave her anywhere near those drooling young pups. But it was Father's sole reason for forcing me to have a Consort or Mate, was for me to finish school so that I could one day take over the company he built. He could than be with Mother more than just when the need for him to help with the Line.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her table with a lunch tray in front of her, she frowned at it. 'Don't they have anything like raw meat?' she thought as she looked at the boys. Shippo had acted strange around her like he wanted to say something. Than there was Koga he was getting even more touchy while Inuyasha grew more violent towards him. He seen her in the hall this morning and growled at her! While Koga tried to show his future mate that he wasn't interested in her like he was Kagome. She liked these kind of days where she wasn't running for her life or killing something that was trying to kill her. As she took a bite of something made of bread and cheese she nearly choked. As her cell rang at a pitch that only she could hear. Pulling it out she already knew who it was as he was the only one besides four others who didn't call her.

"Master what is it you need?" she asked with concern lacing her voice as she thought about the last time she got a call from him.

"I will be away on the other side of the line. I need you to complete the monthly rounds without me." he said with a steady voice. But Kagome could hear him grit his teeth as he spoke the last part.

"Understood Master, is their anything else you need me to do?" he let out a breath at the tone in her voice.

"When your next break in school comes I want you to come here. There are a few things I need to tell you." she froze when he said this but didn't question him on it. He would tell her soon enough in his own time.

"Alright Master I will have Nina make the arrangements for that day." she whispered as her throat threatened to close. She noticed that the boys had stopped their fighting as they looked at her. When she hung up they started to question her about the call.

"What the hell did my brother want with you this time?" Inuyasha growled low as he glared at something other than her.

"The break coming up I will be heading to the line." Everyone of them seemed to grow silent as they heard the word Line.

"What do you mean by that! I thought you were going to the beach with us." Koga shot out with disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Koga maybe next time. Master wants me at the Line I must go, don't worry though I have already been past it in the past." is all she says before the bell rings.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

I knew that my master Sesshomaru was finally going to tell me about my past before I was born. I could feel it as I spoke to him on the phone at lunch, unlike others I didn't know the first thing about my family or if I even have any living family left. When I first knew how to look at the world around me and understand I found that I was different. The day when I mentioned not being a yokai he had agreed that it was true. And that I was human, I didn't understand at first because I learned that humans were weak useless beings who thought highly of themselves I also read up on their history and found that they were foolish and slow to the overall effect they had on the things around them. For two whole days I locked myself in my room trying to come to terms with this new revelation about myself. As I thought about it more I realized that it didn't explain my powers or the reason I served under my Master. Because he hated being around humans he went so far as to live as close as permitted to live so near the Line. Feelings it was strange to show them on my face since I had learned long ago that if the enemy could read you it was the end of you. But humans were expressive creatures that loved bearing their souls for others to see. I felt I belong to neither group an outcast with nothing but my only family in a way.

Looking at the night sky where the stars tried their best to shine through the light up night of the city. I watched how everything worked so different from the forest on my lords lands. I don't know why but I feel the air around the city grows darker like someone is trying to slowly kill everyone living there. Laughing it off I stand up wipe the dirt sticking to my skin and move to go back inside. Though I look at the city once more before I turn in and see a flash of white, it is gone the moment I blink. I go to my sparsely decorated room look at it closer. I had nothing like photos or decorations the human female's seem to like having so much. I looked out the window one last time, before shutting off the last light and laying tightly tuck in to my bed as I drifted in to a light slumber.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I didn't want to leave but it had been so many years ago since I last got to see her my, Mother. A truly strong pack leader that took nothing from any male not even my father. I knew only because she told me the first time my father brought me for a visit. I could see it angered him to this day that Mother choose to protect all the humans on their side of the line. I remember what she told me when she finished,

"My lovely boy even if I had chosen to stay and raise you along with him, he would still be angry about it. He would also blame whatever happens to them on me for choosing to stay by your sides." she always held a far off expression that looked like she was in pain. But it was quickly masked it making me question myself if  
I had ever truly seen it or if it was a trick of the light.

The last time I had seen her she looked angry at father for keeping my body that of a child. She would be shock to see how much I have already grown. Or maybe she won't it be it was had to tell with her until after it happened. I know she would ask all about who I choose as my Consort, my Kagome the one human I didn't feel like putting a blade through. Or tearing to tiny bits with my claws or watching as they screamed in pain as my poison killed them. I felt a rare smile grace my lips as I thought about the first time I laid eyes on her small form. A bright glow had surrounded her as she babbled at me as she laid still in my arms. I felt like I was holding something more fragile than a painted egg. Her tiny heart beat fluttered like a humming birds as she held her tiny fingers around my single fore finger. The trust in her innocent new-born eyes stole me breath. Just before I let a drop of poison fall down over her face. As it fell I could hear the poison evaporate as if I never did it to begin with. It was in that moment my instincts in that moment decided the pure innocent souls fate. I growled something at my father before I took her down to the car a witting for me with the engine still running. The driver shocked to say the least as he seen her in my arms since he had seen the last four rejects, I didn't let the memory of them come to me as I took in her scent to memorize so that she could never escape me or be taken from me. I let out a soft growl at the very thought of another male touching her when she bloomed in to a young women.

I had to let out a breath as the thoughts of back than hit me fully. I didn't want to name it so I thought about why I didn't let my father send any picture of or word of her. The danger of another seeing it and using it was too great a threat. I would never let her be used in such a way as to threaten my family. Than I remember the hanyo Naraku. I would consult with Mother maybe she might have something I could use to get rid of him before he grew too powerful.


	10. Unknown

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Author's Note **

Well all of you not so happy with my best now got my don't want to but did it. I looked over the very few things I missed the first time so you all who hated the grammar and spelling mistakes can go back and re-read. I am almost always ready to go to sleep after I finish typing them but take the time to look over them before I do, sorry if I don't make them perfect from the start. I am also sorry if my depression has gotten in the way of fully fixing all errors. I also only mentioned the Beta Reader because I don't really want one but thought if someone who is reading this had enough problems with this story wanted to be more proactive about it wanted to help out. I also have a major problem with people I don't know so that is why I haven't actively went out of my way to find a Beta Reader. Well thank you for re-reading any of what I have had to say since I always feel no one cares.

Your's truly Nightshadowv

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter ten: Unknown

* * *

It had been a week since Sesshomaru had left for the Line him having been bombarded by his mother who had a few hours to herself everyday. It had been strange he thought that he had yet be given his orders on what it was he'd been sent here to do. When he had received them he looked stunned he was to keep his mother in good spirits while also protecting the castle from the yokai who had went insane. It seems that this was happening more and more with the low-level ones that couldn't control their hunger for human blood.

* * *

Unknown POV

Looking at the pale white moon shining in the night sky I slip through the darkness without being seen. It was hard to do on a full moon on a clear night but it had to get done I was the only one with enough skill. I catch my breath as I knocked out of breath by a heavy punch that sent me flying back painfully. I hit a wall before hitting the ground. Yet to decide which hit hurt me more, the punch was nice but the momentum that carried me into the wall had nice little shock waves. Than again after getting hurt so much than landing flat on my face kinda takes the cake. Well I had no more time to think on this as I was, picked up by the one I assumed punched me. Since I couldn't sense any other being around and this one who was holding me well lets just say I finally picked up on him.

"Ugh what was that for." I moaned in pain as I regained the ability to breathe.

"Who are you?" he asks me like he doesn't know. I mean all the guards get a nice fat bonus for capturing me on my night run. But I must say this is the fastest I to having being caught in a long time. While I am thinking of this I try to breathe a bit more to get the air back in to my body.

"You know you got be brand new not to know the my great self." I said looking at this guy for the first time, I could have sworn I knew him but then again I know people from years back than not know them today.

"Hn." is all I get for this, I swear as I roll my eyes at him.

"Well for starters put me down you know it is rude to hold a lady like this." he looks at me like I am lying to him, yea I get it all the time I mean I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been raised by my father. Who kept telling me I was one and to stop playing with the boy and be more lady-like my dead mother. Off topic here. "Good now than I am Muse and the kitchen theft, wait before you do anything. It is a game the Mistress of this place came up with." I say prying that I keep everything intact.

"You mean my mother who watches over the line." he simply states like I would know his mother, than again he does look just like the Lady.

"Maybe. Anyway what is your name." He than starts to walk away from me like he just found out I have a cold! Yet yokai rarely if ever fall sick, and let me tell you it take quit a bit to get sick. Again off topic. Me being who I am, decided to follow him as I have already lost the two bonuses, one for not getting caught the other for time plus quantity and quality.

"Hey kid wait up for me!" I call out loud enough to raise an army from a dead sleep. I smile as he turns around and looks at me with a frown that has yet to change either way. Running up to him I see a small green toad ugh they are ugly little kiss ups who follow around the strong.

"Why you little ingrate do you even know who your speaking with!" he says in a whiny pitched voice that makes me respect this yokai even more for having not yet killed this toad.

"Oh yea warts do you know who you're talking to while waving that little stick around in my face." he just rolls his eyes at me! Oh it is on that little wart face is gonna get it! Sadly I am ignore once again by this guy as he tells warts off.

"Shut it Jaken." is all he says before stepping on him. I think I am in love and this guy has yet to tell me his name. I jump on warts with the tip of my toe clad foot. Before running after the guy.

"Are you just dense or do you have to work to act like a total jerk." I say stepping in front of him as I walk backwards. He just glares at me now I am getting somewhere. Either I am about to die or get another great friend who can stand all this I think in my head as I motioned to my tiny frame with short black hair and grey eyes since I am not mad I waited for something to happen.

"Hn." is all I get, so this gotta be like his killer pick up line for all the ladies he never got into bed with. He must have noticed I bad mouthed him in his head because once again I find myself flung through the air, this time I was back-handed. I just decided that the next person to touch me is going to die, as my eyes blurred and I see black spots.

Next thing I know is that stupid big mouth toad is standing in front of me. Than I notice he is hitting me and yelling at me but there is a ringing in my ears. All I know is that I am on top of warts putting all my strength in to choking him. Finally before I get the nice feeling of having killed something I am once more flying through the air, what am I a freaking paper airplane! Someone pinned my arms to the ground as they sat on top of me as I struggle to get up. I stop when my eye focuses on who it is. My body relaxes as my ears finally pop allowing me to hear once again. At first it is loud and I can't even cover my ears as I am still being held down.

"You can get off of me now!" I speak out to loud for my poor ears to handle as I look from side to side. I notice that warts has recovered from his almost death and he looks at me with anger. Great and it is all his fault I get full body tackled to the ground like a rag doll.

"Why you little peasant!" he screams at me in outrage but again he get's stepped on but this time it is the Lady who does it.

"Quite Jaken." is all she tells him before looking at me. "So my dear did you see what took my son?" I feel ice-cold cube collect on my spine as I shake my head. She looks ready to kill, than again I would to if someone took my kid. She waved the one pinning me away, sitting up I touch my now sore wrists.

"No Lady I was back-handed by him, than I wake up to warts over there hitting and yelling at me. Right before I try to kill him that is when I get tackled to the ground." she nodded her head as she stands up straight. She is a pretty Demoness with the true cunning of many a men who wished that all their plans ended up not failing as they all crashed and burned. I remember one time it was just amazing such nice fire works through that is all I can say about it.

Any who I someone escorted me to the medic on call that night, where I got all cleaned up with some stuff to take that made my splitting head not feel itself splinting open anymore than what it was. Which was nice for once instead of just pushing past the pain like I always seem to do.

* * *

Kagome's POV

My cell started to ring before I answered it, I noticed that it was two in the morning. Clicking talk I asked who this was. "How did you get this number?" I question the silent end.

"No need to get frightened child we just wanted to tell you that we have Sesshomaru in our grasp. If you don't want his heart to stop beating than I suggest you come to us quietly. Inform no one of where your going and a car will pick you up outside the city limits." the voice explained in calmly as if they weren't just using my master to get to me.

"Fine but he better be unharmed or you know what I will do."


	11. School

Alright sorry for the wait I have been adjusting to staying with my mom in the city, its been two years and have been living life. Now you all know the drill **I don't own Inuyasha**. Also this is set a week before, just so you know random twist like chapter ten might happen. This story isn't set in stone I am writing it as I go along, also I hope all of the grammar can be put in the past. So without further ado on to the story!

* * *

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter Eleven: School

* * *

Kagome's POV

Looking out over the city was interesting nothing happened the same way twice. Sure there were still a couple of high school kids running late but that was it. I felt strange like I didn't know who I was or what I was. Sure I knew I was a miko a powerful one at that, a human really with an ability to kill yokai. But that is not what was bothering me; it was the inside was I kind? Cruel? Loving? Cold? Sweet? Greedy? Caring? Hateful? Many came to mind and the many sins that they can commit with no regrets. What was I, who am I, and what is it I want?

I curled up in a ball wishing that I had thought about this more before Sesshomaru had left. Human is what I muttered to myself as a pain gripped my heart, why did I have to be human. Did he really ever once think lowly of me like I was a burden because I was human? Emotions I never felt before flooded me. I laughed bitterly at these thoughts that plagued my young mind. What am I to those who let me go? What were my mother and father like? Did they hold any love for me at all before Sesshomaru took me away?

A sigh escaped me as I brushed myself off and went back in. I needed sleep even if it was the restless kind it was better than nothing. I had a long day of school and most of it would be spent training for the next tournament. Pulling the covers over my head I did cry as I felt a pain right before I went to sleep.

* * *

Hakudoshi's POV

Why is it that I had to be sent to this school, even if it was the top school for intermixed races of both human and yokai; it meant nothing to me. I let out a yawn as I noticed my target; her black hair was long and just laid there on top of her head. I couldn't see her face but then I already knew what she looked like. I still couldn't believe that the frozen hearted Sesshomaru and an Inu Daiyokai himself could harbor anything for the human. Though I got Kagura's report for me on him that he had in fact grown since the good old days.

I tried to get closer to her and at least introduce myself. But suddenly like a gust of wind a wolf showed up pulling her into a hug.

"Koga good morning." She said relaxed as if this happened all the time.

"Won't you reconsider becoming my woman?" he questioned just as casually.

"Koga!" a fuming voice called out just as Koga ran off into the building. I only noticed a pair of red pig tails as it flew by me in a whirl of green leaves.

I thought that this was my chance but that is when two more boys came up to her. One was a kitsune with red gold colored hair and the other was a hanyo like me. She giggled when the fox said something but hadn't caught it.

"Keep quite you nosey fox." The hanyo said snapping at the smaller boy, as he slugged him on top of the head.

"Kagome!" the boy cried hold his head looking up with a plea filled look.

"Inuyasha! You are such a bully." Kagome growled slugging him the same way he did to the kitsune. "Now say you're sorry to Shippo or next time it will be more painful." She said in what I took to be a half joking manner. Inuyasha held his head where she had hit him glaring at her.

"Fine, Shippo I am so sorry I hit you." He said with sarcasm which he got a nice left jab to the face. "Hey what did you do that for Kagome!" he cried outrage at her action. I am guessing she rolled her eyes since she didn't say anything to him.

"Ugh…Will you stop hitting me." He said holding his arm now. "I am sorry for hitting you now let's get to class before I lose an eye or something." He said almost running into the school building.

Well I had missed my chance this time, now to meet the human I was assigned to. Masaru I wonder what the kid is like and if I will get along well with this boy? I found the office where two yokai sat talking. One a female with red markings on her face, the other a male with blue markings on his cheeks. Both had black hair but the woman had purple eyes the man had green. They looked up at me with a guarded expression.

"Oh uh hello there can I help you?" she asked looking at me with a frown.

"Yes I am a new student." I said looking at the two of them.

"Name?" She almost growled at me but she caught herself.

"Hakudoshi." I simply stated as she narrowed her eyes.

"Name of your Consort?" She said next as she typed on the laptop in front of her.

"Masaru something or other." I went on slightly board now that I had to actually enroll in this place. And I still can't get the freaking pony tail out.

"Alright we will call him and you can get to class." The women said printing out something and handing it to me.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Sitting at the same lunch table that I always do, the ones who I met on at the tournament. Came and sat down as a confused Shippo looked at me. That is when I noticed there was one face I didn't know sitting next to Masaru. He was strange to say the least but why was he here?

He must have noticed me looking because he smiled at me making me shudder. I didn't like those who had no pupils I found most could mask their true feelings well. Others they couldn't lie to a brick wall.

"Hello I am Hakudoshi I have heard much about you from my Consort Masaru." What did he me by that?

"I thought you never seen a contract before Masaru." I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"I never seen it Kagome, it was signed by my grandfather to give up his first born as a Consort and any other children he had. Well they had to give up their first born children; I chose to take my older brother's place." He said pleadingly looking me in the eyes his full of hurt and other mixed emotions I couldn't ever understand.

Pushing my food away that was unappealing to me, I missed the food I caught and sometimes cooked. I walked out of the foul smelling lunch room and went to the area where I would be for the second half of the day. I never minded the grueling workouts Gin threw at us, unlike the other human's that seemed to run away from after a while.

I felt that someone had followed me I knew that it had to be the new hanyo Hakudoshi. Because Inuyasha was avoiding me right at this moment. Though I had to say the half-breed had guts coming near me. Even if I didn't have Sesshomaru protecting me I thought I had done a good job of instilling fear into everyone the first week of school. Turning around I spun on my heels and went right up to him. He gave me a warm smile but I knew that I couldn't trust this boy because I knew from experience. Never again would I let that happen.

"Uh sorry I know this is unexpected and all but I would like to be your friend." I see him smile extending a small pale white hand. Then I take him in, the clothing too new, he was pale like it had been a long while since he last seen the sun. I also noticed that he had discoloration under his eyes and on his wrist he held out.

"I don't like you very much Hakudoshi and I don't trust your intentions at all." His smile just got bigger like he thought it was a good thing.

"Great perfect even but we can still be friends right?" I just glared at him he didn't flinch like he didn't mind if I hurt him. Like I couldn't inflict enough to hurt him. I shivered a little before taking his out stretched hand. The smile never left his face I wanted to find Tōtōsai and ask him to burn off a layer of skin for me. Sure the old man was getting up there in age but he could still breath a mean fire.

"Well I am making my way to the practice field now." I turned to leave and there he was following me. "Why are you following me?" I questioned him honestly.

"Oh well I would like to meet Coach Ginkotsu and try out for the team since I will be sticking to Masaru's classes." He said artfully, I just sighed and kept walking.

* * *

Hakudoshi's POV

I looked out at the grassy field that seemed impossible in this month but than nothing is impossible with a dragon around. I finally made contact with Kagome which would help keep Naraku off my back for a bit. I didn't need him sending in 'him'. I took a deep breath think over the fact that I would willing; start to play by another's rules just to stick close to my target. I wished I had the chance to kill Naraku. I felt something for poor Kagura but she brought it all on herself. Though I must say after her fourth remolding Naraku was starting to look pleased with his work.

Pulled from my thoughts I looked at the red headed man that would be above me. He had a smile on his face as he talked to Kagome.

"Well if it isn't my star your early. For that you can run a mere twenty laps, be glade the others will be running forty." Kagome laugh as she looked up at the man.

"Coach Gin you're going to scare away the new humans." I didn't know how I felt about being here now.

"Oh who are you? Do you want to try out for the team?" He questioned me quickly as he walked over to me. I noticed Kagome laughed but tried to cover it up.

I was breathing; I think at least since everything hurt. My eyes were screwed shut tight trying to think of a way to take away the pain. But I stopped after thirty seconds it just hurt too much to think. I sprawled out on the cool grass as I tried to let my muscles relax a bit before heading to the shower. Till the Coach started to talk I tried to listen even if it hurt I might need to know what was going on.

"Alright good work out kids! This year it seems that it is our year to win the gold! Last weekend at the tournament our team placed second in the nation; so let's hear it for the team that went!" Everyone cheered as they crowded around Kagome, Masaru, and a pair of Crow yokai, another human and a Neko. I don't know if there was more my head hurt too much.

"Alright that is enough now that warm ups are down let's get on with practice." The Coach said getting almost no complaining. What the hell did I just get myself forced into!?


	12. Why Me?

Well as you know I don't own Inuyasha. Now that that is out of the way I am Back! Yea I got lost on the path of life but no worries I found my way back. So here is a pretty little chappy for everyone. Well enjoy!

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter Twelve: Why Me?

Hakudoshi's POV

Sitting down in a small apartment I glowered at my 'Consort' who was sitting across the table from me. Eating a simple meal of rice and stir-fry not even looking at me once since we got here, though all I said was that I refused to stay in this tiny hovel. He only gave me a look that said he didn't like the idea of moving.

"I have already made arrangement for your stuff to be moved."

"What! How is it that you can just come in here and turn my life upside down," He huffed angrily at me, as if I controlled this move all by myself. Naraku had given me a list of instructions and I was only following them.

"Have you forgotten who you serve boy? Your Grandfather sold his first born child for riches and fame. And you decided to trade places with your weaker twin, besides whom do you think pays for his treatments?" I said standing with my arms crossed and a frown on my face. I didn't enjoy the fact that I had to stick up for Naraku, than again if anything bad happens it would be put all on him.

"Naraku." He growled out between clenched teeth. He sighed letting out a breath this time. "It is Naraku who is paying for everything." I nodded at him as he looked at a watch on his wrist I hadn't noticed before. "I am going to be late so can we finish this later?" He said not really paying attention to me as he ran out of the door.

I just sat there till I remember those Tengu handing out invitations to all of the members of the sports club. Since I had nothing better to do anyway not until those bumbling dolts pick up his things. Pulling out the invitation I accepted it as a sudden shimmer of power surrounded me. I smiled at this; very interesting I didn't know the Tengu still held so much power.

Kagome's POV

Troublesome that is what he is and will be soon if I don't figure out what he is after. Though knowing most yokai it is Master Sesshomaru that they are after. Being the next one in line to run the Western lands and all that he is entitled to. I shivered in delight at another fight sooner rather than later.

Change is what I decided and today I had been invited to a small gathering at the home of Sora Blackwing. I had wanted to run to his home but a black car showed up waiting for me. Dressed in a simple kimono that I had worn once to a party Sesshomaru had to attend without his father. The crest matched the one on his and smiled. It would have been hard to run in a kimono.

The driver opened the door for me as I slipped in gracefully. The ride was long but not as long as the way back to the main house. I meditated till the car pulled up to a long drive way where other cars were already parked. The house was impressive to say the least not as nice as other properties Lord Taisho owned. But impressive as the whole place was filled with laughter and music that came pouring out of the windows.

Again the driver opened my door and helped me out; I walked up to the open front door. Holding the invitation Sora had given me. Giving the card to the man at the door I entered feeling out of place without my Master by my side. Thankfully I spotted Airi who was hanging on to her poor Consort. He didn't look to unhappy but I am betting this is why they danced so well. I walked over to them but was stopped. Turning I noted that I was looking at the newest member of the team; he noticed me looking and smiled. I felt heat creep into my cheeks at being caught staring. He was dressed in a clean white suite with a light purple dress shirt, and his hair was still tied back.

I made my through the crowd to Airi smiled at me waving as she jumped up and down, I sighed and moved quicker. Today her hair was piled on top of her head and colored black with blue highlights. Her dress move in a swishing motion as she grew close to me. Before pouncing on me I laugh when she started to tickle me.

"Please stop I can't breathe." I said through short pants.

"That is for not coming over and letting me do your hair." Airi said as her Consort came up looking happier than before.

"It is about time you showed up; I was getting tired of hearing how unfair it is that she couldn't do your hair." He said smiling even when Airi lightly punched him in the arm.

The music started just about than getting dragged along by Airi she turned me along to different steps than those at the celebration party. It was fun till a slower song started and Airi's Consort cut in.

Hakudoshi's POV

I looked at the target that I was to get closer to, her raven black hair the shined in the low light of the room fell in waves down her back. She wore a simple kimono that was pure white except for the crest of Sesshomaru's that looked like a blood stain on the fabric. I noticed she turned to look at me so I gave her a smile which made her blush. Well at least I know she doesn't suspect me of anything yet. Maybe after this I can have a bit of time off to recuperate from being punished for so long.

I was here as a representative for Naraku as well and so far I had closed two deals that he wanted. But I had been swamped by those who at least knew who I was since the start of the party. I had grown board of it as well not wanting to be near them I headed to the balcony. Which was cool compared to the party going on inside, I looked up at the black sky dotted with stars that made me sigh. This wasn't one of my feverish dreams where I would wake to the scalding of a hot iron in my back.

The smell of burning wood made me turn to the far side of the balcony to see hands push Kagome over the side of the railing. I attacked it managing to only cut off a finger as it went back into the darkness. I frowned picking it up; well it was time to go. Either she would survive or die, oh well.

Unknown POV

I managed to push the warrior off from a great height that no human could survive. Not even her…Master will be so pleased with me. I purred in delight at having been able to kill after so many years locked up. I hate that place so full of light burning me for so many long years.

Kagome's POV

Finally being able to breath I moved to the more open balcony space where a few couples stood. I lend over the rail not really paying any attention to much of what was going on around me. When I felt someone push me hard over the rail, I didn't panic since my body took over landing lightly on the forest grounds. The drop was a little under four stories so I wasn't worry about it much as I made my way back to the party.

Sora was the first one by my side looking worried as he landed next to me. He wore the mask still but I didn't mind because he had his own reasons.

"Kagome are you alright I seen a shadow like mist behind you, when I went to see how you were. The closer I got I noticed a hand come out of it but I didn't have time to warn you when it pushed you." He said worry leaking into his voice making me wonder if I should have looked for whoever was watching me.

"Don't worry Sora I am alright truly. No need to worry I am fine really no big deal I have my own fair share of enemies so it is no big surprise." I say laughing it off as if it is no big deal but it is. Someone is trying to kill me and I need to find out who that is.

"Do you want me to give you a lift back up?" Before I could say anything he scooped me up in his arms and takes to the night sky. I smile as he flaps his wings gaining height loving the weightlessness of flying.

Landing on the balcony I find that no one is there so I feel relief wash over me, it would have been embarrassing if someone seen that. We enter the party like no one tried to kill me and Sora asks me for a dance I accept since he helped me. We spin around the floor almost like we are flying again my feet feel like they're not even touching the ground.

The music stops and that is when my body flies into a pillar hard enough to make a dent. I gasp as the wind is nocked from my lungs. Why does this only happen when he isn't by my side? I blink looking at the spot next to Sora was the other Tengu boy. His wings were out and he was breathing heavily his whole body shaking.

"Indigo!" Sora roars in anger as he smashes a fist right into the side of the boy's face that is covered by the mask. It flies off to show it isn't a boy but a girl!?

She lands on the floor in a kneeling position her face has a red mark from where he hit her. But she doesn't look sorry for her action at all.

"I am sorry you're Grace but I thought it inappropriate that the human wench was so close to you." She says making quit a few in the room gasp and others to gossip.

"I don't care what you find to be inappropriate Indigo; your actions tonight could have conceivably just started a war!" He yelled looking down at her with anger that rolled off him in waves. She just bowed her head as he yelled not think that she would get any form of punishment for her actions.

"Your eyes tell me you're not at all sorry for your actions taken against the Consort of a Daiyokai Lord. Your punishment for your actions will be your removal from being my Consort; you will also be banned from the skies for twenty years." He finished making her face go pale and mouth drop slightly in understanding what she did.

He looked to the crowd whispering in hushed tones and I could picture a frown on his face. I was surprised that he came over and bowed his head to me. And took my hand in his.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of Indigo Crow-feathers." He said barely above a whisper.

"I accept your apology." I said a bit dazed at what was happening.


	13. I win

I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

The Daiyokai's Consort

Chapter thirteen: I win

I could see nothing as one blind thought kept racing through my mind. "Run!" It scared me so badly that my heart rate accelerated. I tried to move my body but it refused to obey my command. I suddenly felt the hot breath of something on my neck. Not daring to turn around and find out what it could be as the smell of its breath washed over me. I choked on the foul smelling air that seemed to give me control over my body again. I kicked off the ground and started for any place that wasn't there.

The thundering steps of pursuit had me holding back tears as I pushed my body to its limits as I raced through this unseeing world. My body was shaking with fear as a cold sweat slick down my back making me feel even worst as I pumped my legs harder. It hit me like nothing else as I ran with the fear pouring through me like an endless river. 'What the hell am I scared of?' Never in my whole life have I been defenseless or frightened of anything!

Heavy steps stopped as I looked up at what had been chasing me. It was a sad sight that kind of made my heart hurt. But I knew one thing and that this was the thing that had attacked me. Its fingers were long and thin with thick black nails that made my own hurt. Long black shaggy hair hung in its face like a veil which I was most happy it covered. But it couldn't hide the sharp teeth or the gleam in its pitch black eyes that I took for madness. The being had dirty pale skin covered in markings from black tats to red claw marks. I could see the bones sticking out of its skin like a bag of rotten bones.

"Die yes you should you bad news to my master yes you are so awful and horrid yes, yes, yes!" It sung like a lunatic that had never gotten medical help.

"Well I don't think it will be me that is dying you filthy demon!" I yelled back with strength that made the thing stop dancing around.

It was so sudden that I shot up in bed looking around confused at what just happened. The darkness that was all consuming had been replaced by that of soft wooden walls. The smell of herbs had me relaxing as I lay back down in the stiff bed. I finally heard the sound of feet and was met with by the sight of a grey winged Tengu. His hair was silver and his eyes the most beautiful sky blue color I have ever seen.

Smiling he started to speak to me. "Ah you're finally awake Lady Kagome. I am sorry if you're in any pain I did try my best. Though I am sorry to say that I could do nothing about the scars but I did manage to fix your soul wave length." He looked a little sad at the mention of this but I didn't really understand.

"Soul wave length what is that uh…" I looked at him for assistance.

"Ah yes my name is Gin and the soul wave length is what priest, priestesses and monks all have the ability to manipulate. It is what makes them able to purge evil while yokai is the thing that helps evil to be born in the heart of man." He explained which I nodded at in understanding though I wouldn't consider myself a priestess or anything.

"Ah well that explain a lot Gin so why is I am here for exactly?" I asked looking at the two beds on each side of me that were empty.

"Well after you fell unconscious from that attack Indigo Master Sora request that you be looked at to make sure there really is no easy way to say this. But to make sure that you didn't die." He said which didn't shock me in the least as I felt that hit first hand. I was good I will admit to that but nothing like Master's teeth oh those really hurt.

"Are you okay Lady Kagome I only ask because your face is turn a bright red." I looked back up at him and laugh nervously.

"Oh yes I am quite fine Gin, actually I would like to go home if you don't mind." I said looking down to find myself in a simple white slip.

After I had changed into a simple dark blue kimono that had a cloud pattern on it; I heard a knock on the door. I slipped out from behind the curtain and opened it to see Sora. He looked like he hadn't gone to sleep yet if the dark rings under his eyes were anything to go by. He was wearing his uniform as he smiled at with a weary look.

"I am happy to see that you are alright I am truly sorry about Indigo she normally is a very kind." He said making me laugh, which he shot a questioning look at.

"Sorry it is just that well she acted out of…" I didn't get to finish as another man came with solid black wings.

He bowed looking from Sora to me and then he spoke. "It is time to go to school Master Sora." He said simple with his masked covered face.

"Alright come along Kagome I will give you a lift to school." He said taking my hand and dragging me along.

In the back of the car I thought about the dream I had and why it felt so real. It didn't scare me much now but at the time it real had me acting on instinct I never knew I had. Besides that it looked like the male? Demon was imprisoned for quite a long time. If the body odor was anything to go by but that still didn't explain why the dream felt so real.

"What is your address?" I looked over at Sora and then out the window.

"Right here, I will be down in a minute after I change." I said as the driver came around and helped me out of the car.

Hakudoshi's POV

I looked at the wolf and the love sick puppy that cling to his every move. I was waiting for Kagome to arrive to see if she was alright after that fall. Not that I was concerned or anything as I stood by the front door of the school building. My Consort ugh…was completing my homework that I refused to do. I was over three hundred I was not going to learn much in history. Neither was I going to do anything past what my mission parameters were since this is the reason we have servants to do the work for us.

Yawning I spotted the Tengu's car pull up and get out as well as the target. She looked to be in good health with no signs that she had fallen from a great height. Her aura was also more stable as she looked around and spotted the wolf. He ran right up to her asking why she didn't already become his girl. She just shook her head as the girl wolf came up to her growling. Kagome stuck out her tong grabbed onto the Tengu and came to the steps. Carp!

"Masaru, Hakudoshi good morning it is rare to see you here though." She said looking between me and the boy.

"Huh oh yea well I thought I would wait for you. I wanted to say I am sorry for not showing up but I had plans I couldn't get out of." He said making me frown at the back of his head.

"You didn't miss much." Sora said from behind his mask. The human boy looked up at him with a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Come on Sora we have to get to class." Kagome said grabbing the Tengu by the hand and walking through the door.

Ginkotsu watched as the kids stood in the field talking to one another as they waited for class to begin. He gave a sigh as he looked at them most of the human children were stuck up brats. Refusing to run but his relief came in the form of Kagome who took her stance. As the other yokai kids took theirs to run. The whistle blew and they took off, Gin noticed that Kagome looked to be in top form today as she over took the others.

The human-kids watched stunned at the feat that she just accomplished as she took first place in the mock race. Gin walked over to her as she panted a little from exerting herself.

"Beautiful form today Kagome you look to be in top form today." He said looking at his star.

"Thank you Coach Gin I do feel good today." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well keep it up. Now than I want all of you to get into a line and I want all odds on this side and evens over there." He yelled pointing to the two spaces which was one for running laps the other was for a game of basketball.

Kagome got even and went to pick up the ball. She grinned at it as it moved up and down than grabbed it and tossed it into the hoop. Others joined her as they all glared at one another, the yokai kids out numbered the humans so Kagome took their side.

As the game progressed she was the only one trying to win. She shot another, three pointer as a bull yokai knocked her down. She popped back up and took her mark at the line to shoot. She made three one pointers as the game resumed.

The whistle blew and everyone stopped. "Well I guess I win this game better luck next time guys." Kagome said walking away.

But she stopped held a hand up creating a barrier as a bolt of energy came at her. Turning around she looked at them with a grin on her face.

"I know who did that and if you know what is good for you. You will stand before me and apologize." She said in a deathly calm voice that made even the human-kids shiver in fear.

A young male with blue hair stepped up he had markings on his face. And a cocky look in his ocean blue eyes.

"Yea well what if I don't except that you beat us in that last game." She started to laugh which shocked even Gin who knew her since she came to go to school.

"Only sore losers and hanyo speak that way sometimes even both. Are you both?" She asked him which he didn't reply to.

Instead he ran at her but she stepped to the side as she did so she grabbed his sleeve. Pulled him around into the chicken wing and slammed him down into the ground.

"Huh I didn't hear that quite well can you repeat that for everyone to hear." She ordered him while putting enough pressure on his arm to hurt not break.

"I am sorry! Now let my arm go!" He cried out in angry tears. She let him go and walked to the locker room to get change back into her uniform.


	14. Evil hair and Just plain bad

I don't own Inuyasha but what's new? So here it is Chapter 14! Well I won't keep you long but all I want to say is that Chapter 15 will go back more into what happened in Chapter 10. So look forward and enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Evil hair and Just plain bad

It had been a long school day and all Kagome wanted to do was go curl up in her bed and sleep like the dead. Now unlike most kids Kagome was a responsible young lady who took her duties seriously. So instead of meeting her mattress she sat down at her desk. Flipped open the lid of her lap top and signed in to her email account which had a red number that told her she had thirty new messages.

She quickly scanned the senders and picked them off from lest important and time consuming to ones she would have to go back over in the morning. One email caught her eye as she opened it up and blinked.

[Black List] Target Spotted

Target: Yura of the hair

Mission: Seek out and eliminate the target by any means

Spotted: XXX at twelve this afternoon

Kagome reread the email over and smashed her head onto her desk. 'I thought Master had taken care of this already. Since Master is the only one who can disable my account from receiving jobs.' She thought to herself before picking herself and getting ready to leave.

* * *

Unknown POV

Rest that is all I could with this useless body of mine. I need her power if I ever hope to regain my former glory. But that stupid mutt had to go against my orders and try and kill her. Ha. If he really thought that he could kill her without even the effort than he needs to be retaught everything all over again.

Yawn…

How can I bring her to me that has the question that has been plagued me since I felt her reincarnation into this new era…I wonder if her soul will recognize me now? I notice the heavy panting of that irk-some mutt as he tries to bow and apologize to me yet again for his stupid move.

"I am sorry Master…please give this lowly one a command and I will carry it out without fail." He says in his raspy voice.

'Fine if you want a command than here it is…Bring me the girl's new Guardian.' I say to him using what little power I still have left.

When he leaves I fall back into the darkness that is slowly killing me. And close my mind to all the voice of the dark as I let the nothingness wash me away.

* * *

Unknown 2 POV

I mess up and now Master is extremely angry with this lowly one. I don't want to go back to that awful place where there is nothing to kill. No I can't go back there I mustn't ever go back. All I have to do is track the guardian of that girl I failed to kill. This time I will not fail since I will never go another moment without the sweet smell of freshly drawn blood!

Kagome stood in the airport as she got ready to leave for the unknown location in which Yura of the hair had been spotted. After boarding the plane and finally getting the much needed sleep she had been wanting for over three since she had gotten that email.

She woke up as the plane landed and she got a good look at the place she would be tracking the hair demon down in. It was a thick overgrown jungle that had the feel of an ancient place that had gone unnoticed and untouched by the advancing humans.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Looking out the window I was surprised to see something so wild in this day. The only place I knew of so untouched by humans was the Yokai reserve that housed all the evil untamed demons that can't control themselves around humans. Stretching out my stiff joint before I got off the plane where I felt the heat press down on my skin. It was strong but Tōtōsai-sama lives in an active volcano and that was hot. So not paying any more attention to the weather I made my way to where my guide was.

He was an old yokai with two horns sticking out of his head. He reminded me of a bull which made me feel better for some reason. It might be because they don't tend to get angry over much though you really don't want to see them get made. He was tall and well-built which they are known for; he also had black hair that came down to his waist.

"Hello there you must be Kagome-chan." He said giving me a look that said to me 'Did they really send a child in to fight something we can't?' which put me in a foul mood.

"I am Kagome may I know your name?" I ask him without letting any emotions taint my voice.

"You can just call my Bull; it is what everyone calls me." He said in good spirits which made it feel like he knew I felt offended and was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Bull can you take me to the last place you spotted the hair demoness." I command not wanting to be taken lightly.

Two hours and a climb up a dangerous shear mountain face later…

I am happy that I got as much rest as I could get on the plane. Since I had to keep up with the light footed Bull that kept up a breakneck pace till we reached a mountain face. I didn't like the look of it but well it looked like the one I always climb up at home. So I started out moving even more smoothly than Bull who looked like he had climbed this place many times.

By the time we finished climbing Bull was had a hard time breathing even though he said nothing about it to me. I took a deep breath pulling the oxygen into my lungs. I smiled as I released my breath, much better.

Following Bull through the dense jungle like area we finally made it to a place that showed some thing was living here. It was hard to tell but I could see the subtle traces that couldn't all be hidden. Taking in a deep breath I picked up the smell of cat which made me crinkle my nose in disgust. The musty odor made me hack a bit as I preferred the smell of wet dog over wet cat.

"We will rest here for the night." Bull said sound tired so I agreed I would rather be fresh for the fight anyway.

* * *

Hakudoshi's POV

I finally received the report back on the finger I managed to remove for the thing that tried to kill Kagome. I was surprised to learn what I did and now I had to make a report to Naraku. But I decided on holding it off since he had denied me a break after completing this request.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Yawning I stretched out and smiled as I realized where I was. It had been too long since I got away from the light of humanity. And I liked being away since I felt that I had spent to long playing around and wasting my time with unimportant things.

I ate a small breakfast of the local berries and other things it had to off that, Bull had deemed me able to eat. After I felt full I did a few warm ups to get myself ready for the fight ahead. I knew that it was going to be a long one if she decided to bring out all the stops. A shutter ran down the length of my spine at the thought of a bunch of skulls flying at me. Ugh nasty.

Fight…

Kagome looked on at the area littered with bodies that all had their heads severed. Blood pooled around them as other bodies looked like they were going to feed on the dead. But had been killed alongside the bodies they just tried to devour. As Kagome took in the view before her she just smiled with joy at the familiar feelings her body was now feeling.

Moving like a born bird of prey she flew through the net of hair like a graceful hawk in mid-flight. She jumped, rolled and spun her way through while watching out for the main hairs that controlled this web of death. Kagome smiled as she seen what she was looking for. Moving without disturbing the hairs she went at them but stopped and looked behind her. She swore and let a blast of energy fly from her finger tips as she pushed Bull out of the way just in time.

'That stupid stubborn ass what is he trying to do get himself killed!' She thought as she moved along the hairs like an acrobat on the tight wire. She moved swiftly as she moved along trying not to be spotted just as felt a single strand wrap around her ankle. Not wanting to lose her foot she centered her power around her body like a thin layer of armor that was stronger than any known metal.

The hair snapped and fizzled as she moved along the line as she busted through hundreds upon thousands of single strands of hairs.

"My what; do we have here?" Yuka said as she tried to rope Kagome in but kept feeling the hairs snap.

"Death!" Kagome growled as she enveloped the nest with a shimmering pink light that purified the whole thing. While leaving nothing of Yuka of the left behind.

The demoness let out a terrible shrike as she felt her body die and she was gone. Kagome moved over to where she had sent Bull flying. And was happy to see he would make a full recovery.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I had finally managed to get back in one piece feeling much better knowing that my skills are still sharp as ever. I yawned making it feel like my face was going to spit. After a shower I snuggled up into my covers and let sleep take me. But it didn't last long as the sound of my cell started to go off. I noticed that it wasn't Master's ring tone and quickly answered it.

I noticed that it was two in the morning. Clicking talk I asked who this was. "How did you get this number?" I question the silent end.

"No need to get frightened child we just wanted to tell you that we have Sesshomaru in our grasp. If you don't want his heart to stop beating then I suggest you come to us quietly. Inform no one of where you're going and a car will pick you up outside the city limits." the voice explained in calmly as if they weren't just using my master to get to me.

"Fine but he better be unharmed or you know what I will do." I threatened the one on the other end of the line.

"Oh you don't even know what you're capable of yet little girl." The voice on the other end of the line says before it goes dead.


End file.
